Shwut Up, Spwongebwob!
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: AU: Leslie has been turned into a three-year-old. Will Damon take care of her, or will he turn her away? Is Damon good with kids? "Lee-lee, it's not the T.V's fault that Spongebob sucks." Leslie is my own OC and is featured in my other story Star Twins. This story and Star Twins are NOT connected whatsoever! The only thing they have in common is Leslie. Please read & review!


**I know that I still haven't updated my current fic, Star Twins, but I have had this one shot in my head ever since I saw my baby cousin last weekend. So, decided that it might be kinda fun to write it down. This is a "what if" type of story. It is by NO way or manner connected to Star Twins. The only thing taken from Star Twins is my own character named Leslie. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy my very first long one shot. :)**

**P.S. To those of you that are curious about Star Twins and my next update. I am glad to inform you that I am currently working on Chapter 35 and it should be up soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though.**

Shwut up, Spwongebwob!

**(Damon's POV)**

"So let me get this straight. Leslie had just finished telling off your dad when she decided to go out into the woods to calm down. Then literally out of nowhere this guy dressed in all white jumps infront of her and throws water all over her. After that, Leslie screams bloody murder and tries to kick his balls off, but before she can do that she falls to the floor. Then before you can run to help her, she begins to shrink and starts crying. And that's how Leslie was turned into a three-year-old?"

Elena shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot with a small smile on her lips. She stared at me nervously and said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Listen Damon, my dad is beyond furious and already has everyone looking for whoever did this to her. By everyone that includes me and Sedrick. As you may already know, Sedrick is her bodyguard and would never leave her side, but my dad wants Sedrick to help him hunt down whoever did this, and he wants me to help with finding a cure. Since I can't leave her with Aunt Jenna because she'll have a stroke, and well since you really care about Leslie. I was wondering... you know... if maybe... you..."

"Would take care of her."

She then looked up at me and said with pleading eyes.

"Would you do that, Damon? Please, pretty please, with sugar on top? I'll make sure to tell Leslie everything you did for her as soon as she is turned back to normal. Just... can you please take care of her? It'll only be for a bit. A couple of hours tops."

I stared at her skeptically and then stared at the small child in her arms. Leslie was wearing a dark, purple shirt with black, skinny jeans. Her hair had been straightened and she was wearing black and purple Jordans with the laces tucked in rather than tied. Even as a child Leslie was a rebel. She looked like a miniature little gangster. Her emerald eyes seemed bigger and the small smile on her face would never falter. She seemed uncomfortable under my gaze, so she giggled sweetly and hid her face in Elena's hair. I smirked at her then turned to Elena and replied.

"I don't know, Elena. Why should I? You made it very clear that you don't like me and to be honest... I don't really like you either."

I saw her jaw fall slack and stare at me in disbelief. I merely grinned and replied smugly.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Yes, for once, someone doesn't like the, oh, so loveable Elena. Anyway, I'm no one's babysitter. I have better things to do than watch kids."

She then snapped out her shock and replied angrily.

"Like get drunk and whore around?"

I smirked at her and replied.

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go whore around with some very delicious college girls."

I saw her sigh in defeat and turn around to walk out when suddenly I heard Leslie say quietly.

"A... Amon, cwan me stway wit woo?"

I saw Elena instantly hold her tighter to her body and say.

"No, Lee-lee, Damon has other _**things**_ to do. Let's go see if maybe Caroline or Bonnie might want to care for you. I'll just have to tell them that you're my little cousin or something."

I noticed how she clearly put an emphasis on the word, "things". I then saw Leslie nod and reply.

"Otay, Lena."

Then she looked up at me and waved. She immediately smiled and said sweetly.

"Bwye Amon. Swee woo waiter."

Seriously, what kind of cold-hearted bastard would turn away a girl that speaks and smiles like that? Besides, if I cared for her while she was in this state that would definitely win me points with her once she was back to normal. Maybe she would finally give me that kiss I _**so**_ wanted. Therefore, I instantly sped infront of Elena and said.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, I highly doubt Barbie and the witch would be able to care for her properly. Leslie's fiesty and therefore can only be watched over by someone with her same fire. That's where I come in."

Elena raised and eyebrow at me and stared at me for a couple of seconds before she instantly smiled and said.

"I knew you wouldn't turn her away, Leslie's too cute. Nobody can resist her charm, not even a big bad vampire like yourself."

I merely rolled my eyes at her and she smiled triumphantly knowing she was right. She then pulled Leslie closer to her and said.

"Okay, I should probably go get her stuff from the car."

I frowned at her in confusion and said.

"Stuff? What stuff? You said she would only be here for a couple of hours."

She nodded and replied.

"I know, but without her blanket she will drive you completely insane. So, I decided to make your job a bit easier and bring it over."

She then moved around me and opened the door. I quickly walked out the door and followed her. She walked outside with Leslie still in her arms and opened the passenger seat. She then pulled out a small purple blanket that had black bears all over it. What was up with all the purple? Leslie instantly extended her hands and ripped the blanket away from Elena. She hugged it closely to her chest and said.

"Mine."

Elena simply smiled at that and then said.

"Of course, Lee-lee."

She then turned to me and said seriously.

"Okay Damon, pay real close attention to what I'm about to say because if you don't today will be hell on earth for you."

I simply nodded and stared at her curiously. She seemed dead serious about whatever she was going to say. She took a calm breath and said.

"First, never, and I mean never, under any circumstances take this blanket away from her. She will scream and cry to the point where you'll think your ears are bleeding. Second, she can't sleep without the blanket. So, if she's sleepy make sure she has it with her. Third, she doesn't respond when you call her Leslie. She'll only listen to you if you call her Lee-lee. Okay and fourth, if she wants to play... you play. If you don't... well good luck."

I instantly nodded in understanding. All of that wasn't hard at all. Make sure she always had the stupid blanket, call her Lee-lee, and play with her. Piece of cake. Elena simply nodded as well and then carefully placed Leslie down on the floor. As soon as her small feet hit the floor, she instantly ran towards me and wrapped her small hands around my leg and yelled loudly.

"Mine."

At that, Elena instantly smiled and said.

"Oh yes, I guess it slipped my mind to tell you that this is her, "mine", stage. Basically everything she likes she claims as hers."

I glared at Elena and said irritably.

"It slipped your mind? So, basically I'm hers now?"

Elena bit her bottom lip and said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Whoever touches you, or so much as gets near you will have hell to pay. That's why I'm keeping my distance."

At that, she instantly turned around, slammed the passenger door, and ran to the driver's side of her car. She instantly slipped in and started the engine. Before she left, she lowered the window and said.

"Oh yeah, she hates Spongebob. So, don't make her watch that and don't take what she says is hers. Bye Damon!"

With that, she reved her engine and disappeared down the street. I then saw Leslie let go of me with one hand and wave towards Elena's retreating car. She smiled brightly and yelled.

"Bwye wittle Lena!"

I simply sighed and carefully knelt down so I could stare at her. She instantly smiled at me and wrapped her small arms around my neck. She giggled cutely and said.

"Amon, woo wike me wight?"

I smiled at her and said teasingly.

"No."

At that, I felt her stiffen and instantly pull back from me. She stared at me sadly and her bottom lip was out in a small little pout. She looked like she wanted to cry, and she sniffed cutely. I merely smiled at her cute little face then pulled her against me and whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't like you... I love you, silly kitty."

At that, she instantly squealed loudly and yelled happily.

"Yay! Me wuv woo to, Amon!"

She then yawned cutely and said.

"Amon, me sweepy."

Taking care of Leslie was probably going to be the easiest thing I have ever done in all my life. She was easy to please and get along with. I instantly lifted her up in my arms and turned to go back inside. Mistake number one... I dropped the stupid blanket.

"Mwaaahhhhhhh! Waaaaaahhh! bwankey! Waaaah! Woo dwopped bwankey! Waaaaahhh! Bwankey! Waaaaaahhhhh!"

Shit. I instantly turned around and immediately picked up the blanket. I instantly gave it back to her and she immediately hugged it to her chest. What the hell was wrong with the kids of today? I simply sighed then proceeded to rock her slowly from side to side hoping that might calm her down. She then yawned quietly, but then turned to look at me and said stubbornly.

"Awolomize, Amon."

Awol... what the heck did she just say? I stared at her strangely and then said.

"I didn't quite get that. What did you say, kitten?"

She then frowned in confusion and said.

"Woo is witten? Me no witten, me Lee-lee."

Of course, how could I forget? Her name is Lee-lee now. I sighed already beginning to see why Elena had decided to bring her here. Leslie didn't like it when people didn't do or said things right. I simply shook my head and decided to walk back inside. I was about to sit her down on the couch when her fingers instantly locked on the back of my hair and pulled on it _**hard**_. She jerked my head back and then yelled.

"No! Me no wanna swit! Me wanna bwe wit my Amon!"

Damn it, that hurt! Even though she was just kid she still had some power in her. I held on to her tight with one arm and used the other to pry her hands off my hair. I carefully removed her hands from my hair, but then she moved her hands to wrap them around my neck. She hugged me tightly and then said.

"Woo mine, Amon. Woo cwant weave me no mwore."

If she were her normal self right now then I would have been the happiest vampire on the face of the planet. Although, since she was just a kid, her claim was merely her way of showing possesion over me like that stupid blanket. Now that I thought of it, I could kinda see why Leslie got mad when I claimed she was mine. It sucks for someone to see you as a mere object.

I took a calm breath and wrapped my arms carefully around her small frame. If there was one thing I didn't like, it was for people to pull my hair. Truth be told, I was a bit pissed and annoyed. I stayed completely silent as I walked with her up the stairs. I walked into my room and laid her down gently on my bed. I pulled the covers over her and gave her the blanket. Then I laid down next to her cuddled her close to my chest. Huh, who would've thought that I actually liked to cuddle? As I held her, I noticed how she seemed a bit tense. I sighed and then said.

"Les... I mean, Lee-lee is there something wrong?"

I then heard her sniff quietly and then look up at me with tear-filled eyes and say.

"Amon no wike me cwuz me twouch woo hwair."

I sighed, I thought I had hidden my annoyance pretty well from her. Even as kid she was observant. I took a deep breath and said with a smirk.

"I thought we already settled that I loved you not liked you."

She then looked down and said still sniffling.

"That no twue. Woo mwad at me. Woo no wike me no mwore. Me swowwy, Amon. Me no twouch woo no mwore. Woo cwall wittle Lena two gwet me now."

At that, she turned her small back on me and said with a small sob.

"Me no twouch woo no mwore."

My undead heart broke at the sound of her small sobs. I instantly grabbed her around her small waist and pulled her on top of my chest. I held her gently and slowly stroked her hair. She was still sobbing quietly and I hated to see her like that. I sat up carefully with her in my arms and said.

"I'm not mad at you, Lee-lee. How can I be mad at you when I love you so much?"

She then looked up at me timidly and asked.

"Weally? Woo wuv me?"

I smirked at her and replied.

"Of course, I do. Who couldn't love you with that cute little face of yours?"

She then smiled brightly and said.

"Woo cwute two, Amon. Woo eyes awe pwetty."

I smirked at her and asked.

"You like my eyes?"

She nodded happily and replied.

"Yep, they pwetty wike the skwy an swea."

"You've seen the sea before?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Won the T.V wid the pwetty wolphins."

At that, I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped me. She then laughed as well and said.

"Woo want two no a sweecwet, Amon?"

I looked down at her and replied.

"Yeah, what is it?"

She then shifted in my arms so she could lean in closely and whisper in my ear.

"Woo eyes are wots wots pwettier. Wike wots. Wike two the cwouds an up."

I raised my eyebrows and said with mock surprise.

"Really? Well I'll make sure to keep that our little secret."

She instantly giggled and replied.

"Otay. Me sweepy now."

I smiled at that and carefully laid back down on the bed with her lying on my chest. She snuggled up close to me and then slowly closed her eyes. I listened to her breathing until it finally evened out and she was sound asleep. I decided that I might as well take a nice nap since Elena awoke me from my peaceful slumber today. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into dreamland.

_***Two Hours Later***_

BOOM!

I instantly sat up in bed at the sound of something being hit. I had just had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamed that Leslie had been turned into a three-year-old and that I had agreed to take care of her. I shook my head quickly trying to disspell the ridiculous dream. Yeah right, like Leslie could ever be turned into a little kid. I sat up and slowly stretched out my muscles. As I turned to the right, I noticed a small, purple blanket lying on my bed. I frowned. Wasn't that the same blanket Leslie had in dream? Unless... Holy shit! It wasn't a dream! Then... where the hell is Leslie? I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards where the noise came from. Unfortunately, I didn't have to look far. I walked into my bathroom and saw Leslie on the floor throwing my expensive soaps and shampoos at the T.V. She was glaring at the T.V angrily and yelling.

"No! Shwut up, Spwongebwob! Woo no fwunny! Woo noying! That no fwunny! Shwut up!"

At that, she lifted another soap and flung it at my flat screen T.V. If she kept throwing things at it, it was going to fall and break. I had paid good money to get that installed in here. Then her eyes flared with more anger and she yelled.

"No! That no fwunny, Stwar! That no fwunny! Dwont hwit wooself with that! That hwuts! That no fwunny! That dwumb! Stwop it! That no fwunny!"

She then picked up another bar of soap and was just about to fling it when I sped over to her and caught her arm. She then looked up at me and said clearly annoyed.

"Amon, twell them that no funny! Me no wike Spwongebwob! He dwumb and noying!"

I took a deep breath trying to not let my anger show. I really liked that T.V and if she broke it I would be beyond annoyed and pissed off. Didn't she know that it wasn't the T.V's fault Spongebob sucked? She had already smeared the screen with bars of soap and it was gonna be hell to get that off. I sighed, then said calmly.

"Lee-lee, it's not the T.V's fault that Spongebob sucks. So, you shouldn't be flinging things at it and, yes, I agree, Spongebob isn't funny at all. It makes kids do stupid things."

She then smiled triumphantly and turned to the T.V and said.

"Swee, Amon no wike woo nweither. Ha, ha, na, na, na, na."

She then stuck her tongue out at the T.V and laughed at it. She looked so adorable when she did that that I really couldn't hold it in, so I busted out laughing. She then looked up at me and frowned. She then looked back at the T.V. and yelled angrily.

"Woo no fwunny! Woo no mwake my Amon waugh! He mine!"

Before I could even react, she picked up the last bottle of shampoo by the tub and flung it with brute force against the T.V. As soon as the bottle hit it, the T.V became dislocated and fell down on the floor with a loud...

CRASH!

I stared at my T.V that was now shattered on the floor. She did not just break it! That was my fucken favorite T.V! I glared at the T.V that was no more and yelled.

"Bloody hell, Leslie! You just broke my fucken favorite T.V! What the hell were you thinking!"

I then turned to look at her and noticed how she was staring at me in disbelief. Then immediately her eyes became filled with tears and she began to cry, or rather scream.

"Mwaaaaahhhhhhh! Waaaahhhhhhh! Waaaaaahhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I instantly cringed at the sound and covered my ears. Who knew she could yell like that? Then before I could even attempt to apologize she instantly ran out of the bathroom. She ran out the door, which unfortunately was open, and ran down the hall. I heard the sound of a door slam and the click of a lock. Just what I needed. Fuck my life.

I instantly stood and ran down the hall in search for her. I listened carefully and I could easily hear the sounds of her heart-broken sobs coming from Stefan's room. I went towards the door and tried opening it, but no luck. I sighed and then knocked on the door quietly. No response. I took a deep breath hoping it would calm me down, so I wouldn't sound so damn annoyed. Then I called out to her and said.

"Lee-lee, it's me Damon. Open the door, kitten."

No response. The only thing I could hear were the sounds of her small sobs. I sighed and said sincerely.

"Lee-lee, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not mad, open the door please."

Finally I got a response, but it wasn't what I wanted. I then heard her yell in between sobs.

"No! Woo welled at me and woo swaid mwean words! Woo swaid fwusken at me and woo said fwell! That no nwice! Me twell wittle Lena!"

Damn it all to hell. I didn't realize I had hurt her feelings that bad. I couldn't care less if she told Elena. I really didn't give a damn what she thought of me, but I did care about hurting Leslie's feelings. I took a deep breath and said sincerely.

"Lee-lee, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Open the door so we can talk."

"No! Weave me lone, Amon! Me no wanna twalk! Me wanna bwe lone!"

I sighed, today was going to be a long day. I then decided that it might be best to just leave her alone for a couple of minutes. Maybe I would get lucky and she would fall asleep again. Yeah, like I could ever be that lucky. If there was such a thing as luck, I wouldn't even be a vampire right now.

I then heard her move away from the door and move more into the room. I leaned in closer to the door and listened carefully to the sound of her movements. I heard the sound of a... "chair?" move and then the sound of something sliding against wood. What the hell was she doing? Before I could ask her what she was doing, I heard the sound of something being ripped apart. What the hell was going on? As I listened in, I could hear the constant sound of something being ripped apart. It sounded alot like paper. What the hell could she be destroying, now? Then suddenly I heard the sound of her giggling and then she squealed happily.

"Yay, snwow! Mwore! Mwore!"

Snow? What the hell did she do? What did she just rip? Suddenly, I heard the sound of her small feet leave the floor onto something different. Then after that, I heard the sound of many things being thrown to the floor. Stefan was going to be beyond pissed when he gets back and finds his room looking like a hurricane hit it. Oh well... as long as it's not my room, I'm good. Then I heard the sound of not a few things falling, but the sound of many things falling at the same time. What the hell was going on? I instantly began to panic and I said worriedly.

"Lee-lee, what's going on? What's that noise? What are you doing?"

Then I heard her scream and yell.

"Amon!"

At that, I instantly broke the door down and saw that Leslie had climbed up Stefan's bookcase and it was about to fall down and crush her. She looked back at me with tear-filled eyes and yelled.

"Amon! Welp!"

Before I could tell her that everything would be fine, the bookcase tipped over and began to fall. She screamed loudly as she fell towards the floor. I instantly moved and lunged forward to catch her. I was able to catch her, but the stupid bookcase came down on us and hit me square in the back. I tumbled forward, but kept a tight grip on her so she wouldn't hit her head. We hit the floor and she was clutching my shirt tightly sobbing uncontrollably. I took a calm breath and said.

"Lee-lee, close your eyes."

She immediately did as I said, and shut her eyes tightly. As soon as she did, I released one arm from around her waist and lifted the bookcase off of us. I pushed it hard to the side and instantly stood up. I held her back properly and said.

"You can open your eyes now, Lee-lee."

She continued sobbing, and kept her eyes firmly closed. She wrapped her small hands around my neck and cried.

"Me swowwy, Amon. Me no mwad no mwore. Me wuv woo lots. Woo swaved me. Me swowwy, Amon. Me wuv woo."

I held her tightly against my chest and slowly rocked her side to side trying to calm her down. She clung to me tightly and simply continued on sobbing. I sighed and replied.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lee-lee. I was the one that yelled at you, so don't apologize. Everything's okay now, just don't cry."

She then looked at me and said in between sniffles.

"Amon, me no twell wittle Lena woo said fwusken and fwell no mwore. Me twell wittle Lena woo saved me fwom the mwean wooks."

I chuckled at that and replied.

"Okay, you do that, and I'll tell Stefan a tornado hit his room."

She frowned and said.

"Woo Swefan?"

I smirked at the way she said his name and replied.

"Well, _**Swefan**_... is my little brother and the owner of this room that you just destroyed. Don't worry though, I think he's going to like the new improvements you made. Especially the improvements you made to his precious diaries."

I smirked, as I stared at about five to seven of Stefan's diaries completely torn up and the rest sprewn all over the floor. Leslie then stared at me and asked naively.

"Weally? Woo twink he wike?"

I smirked and replied.

"Believe me, he's gonna scream with joy."

She then smiled brightly and said.

"Well, twell him me swaid woo welcwome."

I smirked and said sarcastically.

"Oh, I will."

She then nodded happily and said.

"Amon, me hungwy."

I nodded then asked.

"Well, what would you like?"

"Pwancwakes!"

I chuckled at that and then said.

"It's two in the afternoon, Lee-lee. I don't think pancakes would be best at this time."

She then frowned and replied.

"No pwancwakes?"

I shook my head no and then she looked the other way deep in thought. Finally she looked back at me and said.

"Pwizza!"

I nodded and replied.

"Okay, that I can do. Now, lets go downstairs so I can order some pizza."

She nodded happily then looked down on the floor and stretched her arms out towards one of Stefan's Diaries. She pointed at the book then looked up at me and said.

"Mine."

Should I give it to her? It wasn't really hers and Stefan was going to be pissed as it is. Then again he had pissed me off yesterday. I took a deep breath and said.

"No Lee-lee, that's Stefan's. I'll get you a book from downstairs."

She then narrowed her eyes at me and began to squirm in my arms. She started kicking and throwing her hands everywhere nearly hitting me in the face. I held on to her tightly so she wouldn't fall then said.

"Quit it, Lee-lee. You're gonna fall if you keep thrashing like that."

She stopped then looked directly at me and said stubbornly.

"Mine! That no Swefan's! That mine! Mwy nwame is thwere. Wook and woo swee it."

I sighed and then said.

"Okay, if you can prove your name is in there then you can have it."

She smiled triumphantly and nodded agreeing completely to my terms. I walked over to the diary that was face-down on the floor and picked it up. I stared at the page that it was open to and my jaw nearly fell in shock.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Damon's back and that isn't good. He's obviously come back to make my life a living hell just like he promised. People are going to die, I'm sure of it. I will try to stop him, but I know that it will be in vain. He drinks human blood and I know I'm not strong enough to stop him. Over the years, I've seen how many people he has hurt and it kills me that he is like that because of me. He's a monster that I created. Although, now that I'm back, I think that there may be hope for him. I think Damon may be able to be saved. The reason I think that is because just recently I met Leslie. She looks exactly like Katherine and so does her sister Elena. Their similarities are so great that anyone would think they were triplets. Although, even though they look exactly alike, their hearts are completely different. When I first met Leslie I made the mistake of saying she was similar to Katherine. I received a nice hit at the back of the head because of that. I know for a fact that Leslie isn't Katherine. Leslie has a pure heart and is very caring towards the people she loves. That's why I believe Leslie will be able to help Damon. He may not see it now, but I know he has great feelings for her. If anyone can save Damon, it's Leslie. She cares for him and is extremely loyal to him. Hopefully, they will soon realize that what they feel for each other goes beyond just friendship. I just hope that Leslie is able to help him and give him the love he craves and needs.**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Leslie say.

"Swee, wight thwere it sways Lee-lee. Now, mine!"

I handed her the book because a deal was a deal. Her name had been in there, so she got to keep it. I held her close to me as she hugged the diary close to her chest and sang happily.

"Mine.. mine.. mine.. mine..."

I walked around the broken door and walked down the hall towards the stairs. My mind was reeling with all kinds of questions. Is that what Stefan thought? That Leslie was the only one able to save me? Also how the hell did he know I had greater feelings for her? Was it possible that he was right? Was Leslie the right one for me? I shook my head and thought. Even if he were right, Leslie doesn't believe in love. She claims that she could never be in love with someone. That is the only reason that I haven't opened my heart to the possibility of loving her. Then Leslie took me out of my thoughts when I felt her head lay on my shoulder and her small hand begin playing with my hair. She sighed quietly and mumbled.

"Amon, me wuv woo lots. Woo mwy hewo. Me twell wittle Lena two bwing me aw the twime."

God, was this some form of punishment because I've been such a dick all of these years? She continously kept telling me that she loved me and had no idea how that affected me. It would mean so much more if she were older and saying it. All these times I've told her that I love her haven't been a lie. I do love Leslie. The thing is that I don't know if I just love her as a friend, or if I'm in love with her. Man, why did my life have to be so damn complicated? I walked slowly down the stairs towards the living room and picked my phone from the sofa. I called over for some pizza and then quickly hung up. I then felt Leslie shift in my arms and say.

"Amom, me hwave two wash hwands. Thwey wirty."

I laughed at her cuteness and then replied.

"Of course, Lee-lee."

She smiled brightly and then nodded. I hold her securely in my arms and then took her to the bathroom downstairs. I walked inside and slowly poured a small amount of soap in her hands. She instantly began scrubbing her small hands until she was finally satisfied. Then she smiled and said.

"Thwere. Now, wince in the watah."

I nodded and then carefully leaned her towards the running water in the sink. She instantly rinsed her small hands then said.

"Dwy."

I nodded then handed her a small paper towel and she carefully dried her hands. She stared at them curiously then placed them close to me and said.

"Thwey cwean, wight Amon?"

I chuckled at her serious expression and replied.

"Of course they're clean, Lee-lee."

She smiled brightly and then said.

"Me thwistwy."

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Wapple wuice."

What was up with her love for apple juice? Didn't she know there were other flavors? I merely shook my head and walked out towards the kitchen. It was a good thing I had remembered to buy her some since the last time she came. She sure loved her apple juice. I went towards the fridge and pulled out a small cartoon of apple juice. I then ripped off the straw and quickly stuck it in the small hole. She immediately lunged towards the carton and pulled it out of my hands. She instantly began sipping her juice while she held Stefan's diary tightly with her other hand. She was really serious about the whole "mine" thing. She hadn't let go of the book ever since she got her hands on it. I then decided to walk back into the living room and wait for the pizza. I walked towards the sofa and took a seat with Leslie still in my arms. She leaned her head against my chest and then said.

"Amon, me wanna swee T.V."

I smirked at her and said.

"Alright, what do you wanna see?"

She instantly smiled brightly and replied.

"Twime Wush."

What the hell was that? Was it a show that taught you how to wash or what? Before I could ask her what she meant the doorbell rang. I instantly handed her the remote and said.

"Here's the remote. Skim through the channels until you find what you want. I have to go get the door"

I was about to get up when she instantly clung onto my jacket and said.

"Wont weave me, Amon."

I merely smiled down at her and replied.

"I'm not leaving, Lee-lee. I'm just gonna get the pizza. You want pizza, right?"

She instantly smiled and replied.

"Wes! Me want pwizza!"

I nodded then moved her from my lap and placed her on the couch. She instantly began flipping through the channels while I went to get the door. As soon as I opened it, I found myself facing a strawberry blonde with green eyes staring directly at me. She had a great athletic figure and looked good enough to eat. Hm, maybe I would get two meals for the price of one. I instantly sent her my signature smirk and she immediately blushed a deep scarlett. She then quickly placed a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and said with a seductive smile.

"Hi, I'm Brittney. Did somebody order a pizza?"

I leaned casually against the door-frame and replied with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not. Does the pizza include the delivery girl? If it does then you're at the right place."

She blushed a deep red and replied seductively.

"I suppose. Are you the one receiving the delivery?"

I smirked and replied smugly.

"I am."

"Well in that case..."

"Amon! Me want pwizza!"

I turned around and saw Leslie come around the couch and stare at me in disbelief. Her expression then turned angry and she stomped all the way towards me. She instantly came towards the door and placed her hands on her small hips. She glared at Brittney and said.

"Woo is shwe?"

Brittney then stared down at her and said.

"Aren't you just the cutest. What's your name?"

Leslie's glare only seemed to intensify then she turned towards me and said demandingly.

"Exwain, wight now."

I sighed then scooped her up in my arms and replied.

"This is Brittney, she's here to deliver your pizza."

I thought that the mention of pizza would make her loosen up a bit, but it had no effect on her. Instead, Leslie threw her arms around me possesively and continued to glare at Brittney. She looked like she wanted lunge at her and pull all of her hairs clean out. Either that or claw her face up completely. Jealous Leslie was probably the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Brittney merely smiled at Leslie then asked.

"Is she yours?"

I merely smirked and scoffed.

"No, the situation's actually backwards."

She then frowned in confusion and I just chuckled at her expression. I then handed her a fifty dollar bill and said.

"Keep the change, now can I have the pizza? Lee-lee here is hungry."

She then snapped out of her daze and said.

"Yes, of course, sorry."

She handed me the pizza and said to Leslie.

"So, you're Lee-lee? Such a cute name for such a cute little girl."

She then stretched her hand to touch her hair and Leslie instantly swung. Like literally swung to sock her in the face. I immediately pulled Leslie back and walked back in the house. I shut the door in the girl's face and turned back towards the living room. Once I walked inside, I internally cursed. Great, just fucking great, she had spilled all of her apple juice over my expensive rug! That was my favorite damn rug! There weren't any like those anymore. Damn it! Was she pricesely going for my favorite things just to piss me off?

I took a deep breath and then placed her carefully down on the sofa. She didn't cling on to me like before and that surprised me. She immediately sat down and folded her hands across her chest. She sniffed cutely and stared directly at the T.V not even giving me a side glance. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she moved from the sofa and grabbed the pizza that I had placed on the coffee table. She grabbed a slice then began to chew on it slowly. She refused to look at me still, and that bothered me. I then moved to stand directly infront of her. I kneeled down so I could stare directly into her eyes and I said.

"Lee-lee, what's wrong?"

She simply moved her head to look past me and replied.

"Mwove, Amon. Me cwant swee T.V."

I instantly took hold of her small chin and made her look at me. If there was one thing I hated more than for people to mess with my stuff it was for people to ignore me. She stared directly at me with no fear in her eyes and replied.

"Amon, wet gwo. Me fwine, me jwust wanna swee the T.V."

"No, you're not fine. Why are you mad at me, Lee-lee?"

Finally, she huffed then moved my hand from her chin and replied annoyed.

"Woo mine. Me no wike other gwirls nwear woo. Thwere, hwappy now?"

I smiled at her cute pout then brought her into a great hug and replied.

"There's no need for you to be mad at me, Lee-lee. That girl means nothing to me. The only girl I love is you. Now, stop frowning like that or else you'll turn like Saint Stefan. Smile for me, Lee-lee.''

She then looked at me and asked seriously.

"Onwy me, wight?"

"Only you."

She then smiled brightly and replied.

"Otay, Amon. Me onwy wuv woo."

I held her closer to me then let her go and said.

"Okay, well I better go change. With that hug you just got tomato sauce all over my new shirt. Good thing it's not my favorite."

She then smiled brightly and got this look on her face that I didn't quite understand. I opened my mouth to ask her what that look was about, when suddenly she grabbed her slice of pizza and stuffed it in my mouth. She instantly busted into a fit of giggles and said.

"Thwat what woo gwet fwor twalkin two owthwer gwirls!"

My mouth was completely stuffed and covered with tomato sauce. Even though tomatoes were red that didn't mean they tasted as good as blood. I instantly coughed up all the disgusting sauce and spit it on my rug. Damn it, there goes my five thousand dollar rug! I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and glared up at Leslie. She merely giggled cutely then ran and hid under a lamp table. I simply sighed and said sarcastically.

"Just you wait little girl. Once I get this off my face and a new shirt you are so in for it."

She merely laughed and then replied.

"Woo hwave two cwatch me fwirst!"

I merely smirked and replied.

"You don't stand a chance."

I heard her giggle and reply.

"Wee swee, Amon. We swee."

I merely shook my head at her childness and then walked up the stairs to quickly get cleaned up. I couldn't leave that girl alone for too long, or she would burn down the house. As I was wiping my face off in the sink I heard the volume of the T.V go up. I sighed and quickly finished cleaning my face off. I dashed to my drawer and quickly slipped on a plain black shirt. I was not going to wear my favorite black shirt with Leslie anywhere near me. That would be like throwing my shirt into a pit of hungry lions.

I quickly dashed downstairs and saw Leslie standing infront of the T.V attempting to dance similar to four guys that were singing some song. They would turn and she would turn right along with them. They would move from side to side and so would she. She was even attempting to sing the song.

"Wookin fwor a bwoyfwien, I swee thwat..."

She continued trying to mimic their moves and singing.

"Aw aye weally want is two bwe wor... bwoy, bwoy, bwoy, bwoy, bwoy, bwoyfwien..."

Finally, the song ended and she stopped dancing. Even as a kid, Leslie loved to dance. That was pretty impressive. I quietly snuck up behind her and instantly picked her up from behind. She squealed loudly then turned to look at me and instantly threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her close to me and then replied smugly.

"I told you I would get you back, didn't I?"

She laughed cutely then looked directly at me and asked.

"Amon, woo swee? Woo swee me wance? Twime Wush is weally gwud shwow. Me wike two wance two aw thwere swongs."

I merely smiled at her and replied.

"Of course I saw you, and I've got to say that you are definitely the best little dancer I have ever seen."

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief then she instantly squealed happily and hugged me tighter. She smiled brightly and asked sincerely.

"Weally? The west?"

"The greatest."

She then clung to me tighter and buried her her face in the crook of my shoulder. I merely smiled at her happiness then sat down with her on the sofa. I grabbed a slice of pizza then told her.

"Open up, Lee-lee. Say ahh."

She then turned towards me and opened her mouth wide. I placed the pizza close to her mouth and she instantly bit it. She chewed slowly then gulped it down. After that, she took the pizza from my hands and said.

"Woo two, Amon! Sway ahhh!"

I opened my mouth and she carefully placed the pizza near my mouth. I was a bit hesitant since I feared she'd smudge my face again, but my worries were unneccessary. She held it carefully infront of me and waited for me to bite down. I did as she wanted and she instantly smiled truly happy. She then handed the pizza back to me and said.

"Amon, me no hungwy no mwore, me fwull."

She hadn't even eaten an entire pizza yet. I instantly shook my head and said.

"Eat, Lee-lee. If you eat at least one slice then we can do whatever you want."

She then looked up at me curiously and asked.

"Anwythwing?"

"Anything."

"Otay!"

She immediately moved off my lap and grabbed another slice of pizza. She instantly began chewing on it covering her face completely with sauce. At that, I went towards the kitchen and grabbed some wet paper towels. By the time I turned around, she was already walking in the kitchen after me. I smiled at her and she instantly smiled back with her sauce-covered face. I merely chuckled at how cute she looked then went to kneel in front of her to wipe her face. I cleaned up as much as I could off her face. She then looked up at me with a serious expression and said.

"Amon, what a bwoyfwien?"

I froze at her statement and didn't reply. My definition of boyfriend was completely different from the definiton of the rest of the world. How could I describe to her what a boyfriend was without Stefan or Elena staking me? She was only three after all. I pondered on my response for a while and then finally replied.

"A boyfriend is a boy that's a friend. He's your friend, but he's also a boy. That's why he's called, "boy...friend". Now, there's another definition for boyfriend, but you're still too young to know that one. Once you're older, I'll tell you the other definition and everything you need to know."

She stared at me curiously for about ten seconds before she sighed and then said.

"Woo pwomise two twell me?"

"I pinkie promise."

She then grabbed my hand and brought it close to hers. She then interlocked our pinkies and said.

"No cwosses cwount."

I nodded in agreement and she instantly smiled. It was pretty easy to make little Leslie happy. She then wrapped her small arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. I merely smiled then stood up with her and walked back into the living room. As walked back inside, Leslie sighed and then said seriously.

"If woo no wie thwat mweans Amon is mwy bwoyfwien."

At that I nearly tripped over the rug and fell on my face, but I was able to regain my balance. Before I could reply, the front door opened and Elena stepped in. She seemed a bit tired, but was smiling nonetheless. They had obviously found a cure. She then stared at me with Leslie in my arms and smiled even bigger. I merely rolled my eyes at her and said.

"What is it Elena? We were having such a great time without you."

Elena looked around the living room and saw the stained rug and mess. She merely smiled and replied.

"Yeah, I can tell."

At the sound of her voice, Leslie instantly turned around and yelled.

"Wittle Lena!"

Elena instantly came towards me and took her from my arms. Elena craddled her to her chest and then looked up at me. She smiled and said.

"Thank you for watching her, Damon. I'll make sure to tell Leslie everything, I give you my word. Besides, if she doesn't believe me I'll just show her the videos."

"What?"

She then looked over at me and replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, well my dad didn't really think you were daddy material, so he had hidden cameras installed in the house. He'll send someone to get them later."

I merely scoffed and replied.

"Yeah, like he's one to talk. Fucken prick."

Elena merely sighed, but didn't reply. Then Leslie lifted her head to look at me and extended her arms towards me. Elena noticed as well and quickly handed her to me. Leslie instantly wrapped her arms around me and said.

"Me cwome twomworrow two pway an wont fwoget me onwy wuv woo."

She then placed a small kiss on my cheek and extended her arms towards Elena. Elena quietly came and got her then turned around to walk out. As she opened the door to leave, Stefan was already on the other side. She jumped back and quickly apologized. He stared at Leslie in her arms and raised an eyebrow. Elena merely shook her head and said.

"Long story, tell you later."

He nodded in agreement and let her pass by. As they were leaving, Leslie was continuosly waving bye at me with a huge smile on her face. I merely smirked at her and gave her a wink. I noticed how she blushed and instantly giggled. Stefan stared at me questioningly, but I merely shrugged. He then frowned, but decided to let it go. He simply sighed and said he was going up to his room and I just smirked. I made my way to my liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of bourbon. I was in desperate need of a drink. I heard him walk down the hall and then the footsteps stopped. Then next I heard was him yell.

"Damon!"

I merely smirked and yelled back.

"She said you're welcome!"


End file.
